


OVOC 2012

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Obidala Valentine Online Convention 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OVOC 2012

 

  ** _Ardent:_ **

Padawan Kenobi was staring at her. Master Jinn had introduced him as such after they leapt from the trellised balustrade to rescue her. She had been incognito then, merely one of the many, yet still his shade eyes never strayed from her.

Now she was decked out in all her finery, an elaborate guise designed to conceal her youth and show her authority, ultimately her protection when she shed it to become one among the many.

But Padawan Kenobi was still staring at her and not out of curiosity. No his eyes conveyed a far more ardent motive to her.

* * *

**_Erotic:_ **

His look was even more powerful when they met a decade later. Seasoned both of them were by years of toil in the Order, Sovereignty and Senate. By a Republic threatening war. Yet all of that and none of it were present as they exchanged glances and shook hands. Brown eyes met sea shade gazes not with blushing shyness but with an amber assurance that their souls knew each other and had matched and mated long ago.

This time they held a promise as well, one of intent to explore such feelings. He pledged intimacy, love, fidelity. It was erotic.

* * *

**_Pleasurable:_ **

When he woke, his mind was hazy with images of dark brown hair and eyes, intimate embraces and passionate caresses, in short all manner of pleasurable endeavours. Beside him another stirred, turning in their slumber and he shifted also, to perceive her afresh.

Ten years ago he first set eyes on her, a curious glance, prompted by the Force. From that moment he was a lost man, waiting for her, for a time when they could love without the burden of duty parting them. Even now there was a degree of separation, but not the planets or codes as before.

* * *

**_Virginal:_ **

She came to him with an innocent glance, but her movements belied such looks, as she reached for the fastenings of his robe. His own hands matched her quest upon the gown which hid her flesh from him. Yet although there was nothing in their motions to betray it, a virginal innocence hung upon them as they breached this final veil which once parted them. Inside their hearts love and Force sung in joyful harmony a rousing chorus of life long happiness upon them both, which grew as their passions rose into a crescendo of ecstasy that would last forever.

* * *

**_Lust:_ **

She had known lust and she knew love and thought she could distinguish between the two. One was a beast, always hungry who ravished without care those on whom they preyed. The other a gentleman, always constant who loved devoutly those on whom they prayed. Yet within that orthodoxy there was a hunger, always apparent under the surface, indulged but never quenched. For her in that the difference lay, however indistinguishable it proved at the time of its ascendency. She had laid with one believing it to be the other, to realise her heart belonged to the master, not padawan.

* * *

**_Libertine:_ **

He was no libertine, and yet here he was, indulging freely in the sensual pleasures which were derived from her touching her flesh. She too was guilty of the same sin, taking the same pleasures from the motions also. Hostage both were they to this desire most passionate which seized hold of their actions and their acquiescence stood as surety until such passions were quenched. Only a brief satisfaction would be gained however, for their love endured life long and beyond, for there was no death where there was the Force which bound them together as it bound the galaxy.

* * *


End file.
